Harry Potter and the Flying Car
by wyman
Summary: My first real fic( I put a gay one up a while ago and deleted really quickly) Well written and pretty funny if u like this stuff so read it if u like to laugh and plz( u dont have 2) r/r


Harry Potter and the Flying Car  
A wyman(tm) production  
  
Wassup all. Its me, wyman, here 2 conquer the world and bring u cool stories. This is my second fanfic, but the first 1 I deleted like a day, since it was gay.  
  
Disclaimer: I gotta put this legal crap or else the dudes in black helicopters will come and take me away for copyright infringement or whatever so here it is.... Other than dude all Hp characters belong 2 J.K. and I belong 2 myself( I think,and all other people belong to themselves, except for Barbara Striesand, who belongs to, well, you'll see, so with no further ado ........  
  
Me and dude were chillin in my room on an extremely hot day bored out of our minds where our story starts.  
  
Wyman: this is sooooooooooo boring.  
  
Dude: agreed. Lets watch tv.  
  
Wyman: k[turns on tv and starts flicking]  
  
Sci-fi: Beam me up. Scotty  
  
Nick: Hey Arnold!  
  
Comedy Central: Live from New York...  
  
Infomercial channel: Are you really bored?  
  
ABC:-  
Dude: go back!  
  
Infomercial Channel: Order the super flying car from FlyCo today. Call 1-800-FlyingC today!  
  
Both: Cool!  
  
[wyman dials and doorbell rings as soon as he hangs up(after talking)]  
  
Ups guy: u ordered the flying car  
  
Wyman: yeah thanks  
  
Ups guy: here u go. Goodbye.[runs away looking scared]  
  
Dude: what was up with him.  
  
Wyman: dunno. Cmon. Lets go.  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Harry: this so boring  
  
Ron: agreed  
  
Hermione: lets watch tv  
  
[both look at her]  
  
Hermione: oh, right.  
  
[all of a sudden wyman and dude smash thru the window]  
  
wyman: yeeeeeeeeehaw!!  
  
Dude: Hey! Theres Harry, Ron and, Hermione  
  
Wyman: cool, lets capture them[grabs all 3 into car]  
  
Harry: What are u doing?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Dude: Its not like u like history of magic anyway.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah  
  
Wyman: where should we go  
  
Lets go to Flourish and Blotts and get the newest addition of Hogwarts, A history.  
  
Everyone else: uhhhhhhhh, no.  
  
Ron: Lets chase the flying monkey( sorry pigwidgeon).  
  
Everyone else: no.  
  
All of a sudden the car lurched and started flying on its own.  
  
Harry: where are we going?  
  
Dude: no idea. Lets just kick back.  
  
Wyman: cool  
  
Ron: what are you doing?  
  
Harry: Watching the market recap drinking an import.  
  
Ron: that is Correct. That is correct.  
  
Hermione: Hey ron, who are u talking 2.  
  
Ron: Hey hermione, pickup the cordless[picks up toy phone and talks into it]  
  
Hermione: what are u doing?  
  
Harry: What are u doing?  
  
Ron: What are u doing?  
  
Wyman and Dude look at each other then say in unison: Wassup!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: wassup went out with pokemon, you dork.  
  
Dude: who made u the fashion queen, book lady  
  
Hermione: That does it![ starts clawing dude and he easily pushes her out]  
  
[hermione gets sucked into a black hole and they realize there in space]  
Wyman: where are we?  
  
[the car flies into a crater on an asteroid then into the window of a concealed building]  
  
Dude: hey wasn't that-  
  
Mysterious Voice: Yes, you figured it out. Your at FlyCo.   
  
Wyman: you made the flying car. But it took us here. What sup.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Yes, we're taking the car back. And you will be put into prison forever in my secret lair. It is my masterful scam. Mwahahahahah.  
  
Ron: I knew the Joker was behind this!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Uh, yeah. Guards. Take them away.  
  
Ron: Underdog, Help. Help. Help. Help. Help.  
  
4 hours later.......  
  
Ron: Help. Help. Help. Help. Help.  
  
Harry: Give it a rest.  
  
Dude: We have to get out of this cell.  
  
Ron: But how?  
  
Wyman: Use your head.  
  
Ron: uh.....  
  
Dude: You've got nothing to lose.[as all three pick him up]  
  
[they slam him into the door headfirst and on the third hit, the door falls down]  
  
Wyman: [ hits guard with unconscious ron]  
  
Dude[ takes guard's phaser] Lets send that mysterious entity conman bastard packing.  
  
All: yeah![all run off and a second later are walking into the mysterious voices' room revealing.........]  
  
Harry: Barney!!!!!!!!!! [runs up and gives him a hug]  
  
Barney: back, fool. Minion, attack.  
  
[Barbara Striesand runs out and kills Harry with her nose]  
  
Wyman[wielding ron like lightsaber]: swings ronsaber but it is bitten in to by Barbara so wyman gets all matrixy and flies and hover and kicks her in the face and she goes back to her hole wimpering.  
  
Dude: We want our money back. [shoots barney with phaser]  
  
Wyman: Nice shot.  
  
Dude: We are good.  
  
Velma: Well, It looks like are villain isn't who we think he is. Jinkies, look at this. Made In Taiwan. And here's a zipper.  
  
Fred: Ok, gang. Let's find out who the ghost really is. [ unzips]  
  
Fred: Huh, Bill Clinton. Oh. [unzips again]  
  
Fred: Jay Leno[unzips again]  
  
Fred: Mrs. Voight[ unzips again]  
  
Fred: Cher[ unzips again]  
  
Fred: Elmo[ Tries to unzip again]  
  
Fred: Wait, gang. Elmo is the Real Culprit.  
  
Elmo: Those Meddling kids.  
  
Elmo:[presses red button right before police drag him away, but only wyman and dude notice]  
  
Dude: What was that red button.  
  
Computer: Secret Lair will Self-Destruct in ten seconds  
  
Both:[melodramatically run down hall and jump out of window as building explodes James Bond style]  
  
Wyman: I never did like Scooby Doo anyway.  
  
  
Both:[look around desolate meteor]  
  
Dude: Hey, whats this string [examines string hanging from nowhere that says " Pull in case of emergency"]  
  
Wyman: May as well pull it[ grabs string and yanks]  
  
[there is a flash of white light and they are standing on wymans roof]  
  
Dude: well that was very strange  
  
Mother in distance: Hey Wyman, what is this bill for $239.00  
  
Wyman: No idea mom  
  
Mother: ok honey  
  
Dude: That's the last time I order from an infomercial.  
  
Wyman: Agreed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
